


Obey me! Drabble dump

by The_Land_Fill



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Land_Fill/pseuds/The_Land_Fill
Summary: Just a bunch of small drabbles Lea I wrote on discord I’ll go adding to it little by little.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Obey me! Drabble dump

It was Beelz kink he loved covering you in food slowly licking it off of you but you couldn’t help it this time it wasn’t your fault he chooses to cover you in your favorite sweet sauce you took one taste and that was enough to make him snap. He took both your wrists in one of his large hands forcing them above your head no matter how much you squirmed you couldn’t escape his grasp he straddled your hips the sauce getting all over his own thighs the glare he gave you went right through you. He lowered himself to the crook of your neck he felt him open his mouth wide then the pain as he clamped down hard you let out a pained yelp. He moved to your collarbone giving it a hard suck surely to leave a hickey. You don’t know how long it went on for what felt like hours Beelz alternating between bites and hickeys on any part of skin he could get his mouth on the pain and pleasure mixed together. Before he released your arms you thought it was over but then he gave you a simple command.

“Sit up mouth open.” 

Never once had he taken that tone of voice with you truthfully it sent a shiver of excitement through you and you did as Beelz demanded and he gripped your hair painfully as he took his hard cock in his hand.

“I’ll show you what you can eat.”

Without warning, he shoved himself down your throat a noise of surprise left you be for turning into a long draw out a moan as you felt every warm inch slide past your tongue. God, you could never get enough of this man even when he was trying to be mean.


End file.
